fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Janja
Janja - przywódca klanu hien na Złej Ziemi. Jest głównym antagonistą w serialu "Lwia Straż". Wygląd Janja jest szarą cętkowaną hieną z jaśniejszym brzuchem. Ma duże, czarne, ostro zakończone uszy, a na lewym z nich jest wcięcie. Jego grzywa i górna część ogona są czarne, a pysk i obwódki wokół oczu ciemnoszare. W odróżnieniu od reszty hien ze swojego klanu, których ogony są całkowicie czarne, spód ogona Janjy jest jasnoszary. Janja nie jest w pełni wyrośniętą hieną, jako że jest tylko odrobinę wyższy od lwiątka. Charakter Podobnie jak jego przodkowie Janja jest chciwym i aroganckim przywódcą, który nie zwraca uwagi na Krąg Życia. Jego nienasycony głód popycha go do napadów na lwioziemskie stada, mimo że jest świadomy obecności patroli Lwiej Straży. Jest także ukazany jako niewątpliwie inteligentny i mający posłuch wśród swoich poddanych (z wyjątkiem odcinka "Nowy klan Janjy"). Nie szanuje swoich kolegów z klanu i często nazywa ich "sierściuchami". Słusznie obawia się Ryku Starszych, wiedząc jak Skaza zniszczył swoją Straż za jego pomocą. Nie lubi szakali, uważa je za wyjątkowo irytujące. W ogóle nie toleruje intruzów na terenie swojego terytorium. Ma poczucie humoru i od czasu do czasu żartuje. Mimo swojego intelektu, jest dosyć tchórzliwy - gdy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli, po prostu rezygnuje i woli uciec z podwiniętym ogonem niż stanąć do walki. Zdolności * Wysoki poziom inteligencji / dobry taktyk / przywódca: '''Janja ma zdolności przywódcze i konkuruje z Kionem. Obecnie jest najmądrzejszym członkiem swojego klanu, ponieważ dobrze znał historię Lwiej Straży i jest w stanie wymyślić wiele planów, jak przejąć lwioziemskie stada, np. atakowanie w nocy zanim nowa Lwia Straż będzie gotowa, porwanie Kiary by szantażować Simbę i zastawienie pułapki z głazów na Lwią Straż, gdy Ono nie mógł widzieć. W swoich planach sprytnie wykorzystuje informacje, które słyszy od sępów. Jedynie w odcinku "Nowa banda Janjy" Nne i Tano okazali się bardziej inteligentni od niego. * '''Umiejętność walki: '''Jako przywódca klanu hien, Janja jest dobrym wojownikiem. Jest w stanie utrzymać się w walce wrogami swoich rozmiarów, takimi jak Kion, Jasiri czy Kiara. * '''Siła: '''Janja jest bardzo umięśniony i silny. Potrafi powalić wrogów, którzy są jego rozmiarów, podnieść Cheeziego i Chungu oraz biec na długi dystans * '''Kondycja: '''Kondycja Janjy jest dobra, ponieważ jest on w stanie polować ze swoim klanem na dużą zwierzynę by powalić niejedną ofiarę. * '''Wytrzymałość: '''Janja jest w stanie znieść brutalną siłę ryku Kiona i atak Beshte. Teorie Shenzi i Banzai to rodzice Janjy '''Argumenty: * Janja bardzo przypomina z wyglądu Shenzi. * Ich charaktery są do siebie podobne - zarówno Shenzi jak i Janja są inteligentni. * Są przywódcami klanów. * Oboje lubią znęcać się nad słabszymi i nie lubią lwów. * Zarówno Shenzi jak i Janja mieli w grupie niezbyt rozgarnięte hieny. * Shenzi była wtedy jedyną znaną hieną płci żeńskiej, więc mogła mieć z kimś Janję (najprawdopodobniej mogła go mieć z Banzai'em, ponieważ Janja jest również do niego podobny). * Shenzi i Banzai prawdopodobnie byli parą co umacnia tą teorię. * Janja dobrze zna fakty z historii Lwiej Ziemi (Lwia Straż Skazy i legenda o Hadithim), podczas gdy Kion ani nikt z jego Lwiej Straży nie. To może oznaczać, że nie od zawsze mieszkał na Złej Ziemi - mógłby urodzić się za panowania Skazy. * Jeden ze zwiastunów Lwia Straż: Powrót (,,''Hidden Suprises") potwierdza, że klan Janjy to potomkowie hien z Króla Lwa. '''Kontrargumenty:' * Janja ma zupełnie inny styl grzywy od Banzaia i Shenzi i inny kształt uszu * Prawdopodobnie gdyby Shenzi go urodziła byłaby już starą hieną (chyba, że Janja jest w wieku Nuki). * Janja nie wie, że Skaza zdradził hieny i został przez nie rozszarpany. Czy rodzice nie powiedzieliby mu o tym? Jasiri jest siostrą Janjy Argumenty: * Bardzo dobrze się znają, od razu potrafią siebie rozpoznać. * Tylko oni mają jaśniejszą spodnią część ogona. Wszystkie inne hieny mają jednobarwne ogony. * Oboje są inteligentni i umieją walczyć. * Są w zbliżonym do siebie wieku. Kontrargumenty: * Znacznie różnią się wyglądem: mają inny kolor futra, inne oczy, cętki, kształt uszu itd. * Nigdy nie mówią o sobie jako o rodzeństwie. * Gdyby tak było, to według hierarchii hien Jasiri prawdopodobnie przejęłaby władzę nad całym klanem Janjy * W odcinku ,,Lions of The Outlands'' widzimy rodzeństwo Jasiri. Nie ma tam żadnej wzmianki o jej starszym (prawdopodobnie) bracie. Jasiri jest byłą partnerką Janjy. Argumenty: * Są w podobnym wieku i pozornie pasują do siebie charakterem. Jasiri jest silną, niezależną hieną, która umie walczyć. Janja jest, więc jej złą wersją. * Rozpoznali się w odcinku: ,,Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują'', a przywódca klanu prawie ją pocałował. * Jasiri zna trochę wroga Kiona i mu o nim opowiada. Uzasadniałoby to również niesnaski między tymi dwoma hienami. * W odcinku Rescue in the Outlands, w piosence The Worst Hyena We Know Janja wyobraża sobie Jasiri z uwodzicielskimi minami w otoczeniu serc. Mówi także, że Jasiri ma słodki uśmiech i jest nieustraszona. Jednocześnie okazuje irytację jej zachowaniem (przyjazność i szanowanie Kręgu Życia). Jasiri pojawia się na jego głowie, a on próbuje się jej pozbyć. Może to oznaczać, że kiedyś byli parą, ale podzieliły ich zupełnie odmienne poglądy. Mimo to, samica nie przestała się podobać Janjy pod względem fizycznym. * W dalszej części odcinka Rescue in the Outlands ''Janja otrzymuje od Skazy polecenie zabicia Jasiri. Przywódca hien waha się przez chwilę, ale później idzie wykonać rozkaz. Bez skrupułów wrzuca Jasiri (z małymi hienkami) do gejzeru i chce obserwować, jak podnosząca się powoli lawa w końcu spali ich żywcem. Być może tak okrutne zachowanie wyraża gniew za to, że ona kiedyś go rzuciła. '''Kontrargumenty:' * Ona raczej nie zainteresowałaby się złą hieną, która nienawidzi lwów. * Janja nie wspominał nigdy o byłej partnerce i vice versa. * Jasiri jest prawdopodobnie zbyt niedojrzała i młoda by być w związku, ponieważ wiekowo przypomina Kiona. Jasiri jest córką Janjy Argumenty: * Jasiri dobrze zna Janję i jego klan. Potrafi nawet pokonać ich w pojedynku. * Umie doskonale walczyć, więc możliwe, że to jej ojciec ją tego nauczył. * Janja rozpoznał Jasiri, gdy ta weszła na jego teren. Kontrargumenty: * Te dwie hieny są w bardzo zbliżonym do siebie wieku. * Jasiri nigdy nie mówiła o nim jako o swoim ojcu i vice versa. * Przywódca klanu prawdopodobnie był singlem. Nigdy nie wspomniał też o potomstwie. * Znacząco różnią się wyglądem. To samo w kwestii charakteru. * Jasiri jest przedstawiona jako wróg Janjy, więc czy byłby on aż tak okrutny i kazał zaatakować własną córkę? * Przyjaciółka Kiona, będąc pod takim wychowaniem najprawdopodobniej stałaby się zła i choć trochę uprzedzona do lwów. Janja i Madoa to rodzice Tunu i Wemy Argumenty: * Jeśli Janja nie uznał swoich dzieci i porzucił partnerkę to tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego ich klany są skłócone * To także wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego Jasiri uważa samców za głupich * W serialu pokazano, jak Madoa zajmuje się małymi hienami * Wema bardzo przypomina Madoę i jej siostrę Jasiri * Tunu ma szarą sierść i taki sam ogon jak Janja Kontrargumenty: * Janja jest nastolatkiem. Jasiri jest nazywana młodą hieną, a Madoa nie wygląda na wiele starszą od niej. Oboje więc są bardzo młodzi. * Nigdy nie wspomniano o jakimkolwiek związku między tymi hienami * Taki wątek w serialu prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miał miejsca. Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Antagoniści